Harvest Moon 64
Harvest Moon 64 (牧場物語2, Bokujou Monogatari 2, Ranch Story 2) is a farm simulation RPG video game created for Nintendo 64. It was developed by Victor Interactive Software (translated to English and distributed by Natsume) and released in 1999. It is the third in a series of Harvest Moon titles. Gameplay The story begins when main and only playable character of the game, often reffered to as "Jack" (though the player can name him whatever he or she chooses) inherits a farm from his deceased grandpa and moves to Flowerbud Village in order to fix it up and make a living off of it. The objective of the game is to live a happy, successful life as a farmer by growing crops, raising animals, making friends, and starting a family, among other things. The game operates on an accelerated time system, where each in-game hour is roughly equivalent to 15 seconds of actual playing time, though time only moves when the player is outside (time freezes once the player enters a building). There are 24 hours in a day, 30 days in a season, and four seasons in a year (Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter). The main character wakes up each morning at 6am and can go to bed anytime the player chooses, though if the player is still up at 6am, he will be automatically transported to his house to begin the new day. The player begins with a house, a barn to keep cows and sheep, a chicken coop, a large field littered with rocks, weeds, and tree stumps that can be cleared for planting, a dog, and five tools: a hammer, sickle, hoe, axe, and watering can. The game uses the currency of "g," often reffered to as "gold" by players, and the player starts out with 300g. Currency is used to purchase items at the shops and can be obtained by selling products from the farm, foraging plants from the mountains, fishing, and mining. If, during the third Summer, the player recieves a positive evaluation from his father (based on how succesfully he has restored the farm and made a good life for himself), gameplay can continue for an infinite amount of time. If, however, the player recieves a negative evalutation, gameplay ends. Tools The original five tools the player posseses (hammer, sickle, hoe, axe, and watering can) can be upgraded first to silver, then to gold by using them often. The higher the tool level, the more work can be accomplished in a single press of a button. Stamina can be lost by using tools, and if too much energy is exerted throughout the day, the character will become exausted and unable to use tools, leaving him at risk of become sick, thus forcing him to stay in bed for a whole day to recover. Using tools during inclimate weather such as rain and snow will decrease stamina quicker. Other tools can be purchased at Rick's Tool Shop in downtown Flowerbud Village and the Green Ranch next to your farm depending on your need for them (example: if you purchase a cow, Rick will sell a milker).